Bloody Valentine
by Rhiannon15
Summary: A songfic to Good Charolotte's 'Bloody Valentine', deathfic.


Title: Bloody Valentine Author: Rhiannon Rate: PG-13 (blood, guy dies, guy kills other guy you get the point) Warnings: Yes this is Slash, get a grip, oh, and a Chara dies, but that's fun right! Disclaimer: I do not own Good Charlotte and if I did I'd be a millionaire, but since I don't own them or the Gundam guys I am dirt poor, there fore you shouldn't sue me.  
  
Oh my Love, please don't cry. I wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life.  
  
I was on a mission and him on his own. I wasn't with him and I'll always curse that fact. It was often enough tha tone or the other of us went on assignment only to come back to find the other hospitalized. But I'd never seen him like this. I knew, feeing my heart ache so badly for his lost future, he would never again give ad take death as he once did, if he did at all. The loss of a leg can do that to a person. I felt the anger rise in my veins at that though.  
'I'll get those bastards' I murmured to the sleeping, drugged face. I remembered how he hated those drugs. I'd throw a fit if he could see the IV and tubes in his nose. There was nothing I could do now to ease the pain in the pale face. I clenched my fist.  
'I love you, wait here till I get back' like he could go anywhere.  
  
Blowing up OZ bases is fun. But my anger and revenge had to be more. personal.  
  
I ripped out his throat and called you on the telephone.  
  
When I was done with my business and the base was a smoldering heap behind me, I tried to vid-phone the hospital. They eventually got me online and patched through. Anyone can trace of find a Gundam when it's using the vid- com system, but I had no worries I, or I didn't care. I wanted to see him. He was awake. I smiled. Telling him first thing off the bat my favorite comfort words  
'I love you'. He smiled. Tears began leaking down his face. I knew why. But I didn't say. Just kept telling him he did well. I told him I'd finished off the OZ station. I told him I loved him and it would be fine.  
  
To take off my disguise just in time to hear you cry.  
  
But as I was watching he went from smiling and carrying to choking and coughing. Something was wrong. He raised his hand to cover his mouth. When he got a hold of himself, sides heaving, and his hand came down, it was cover in blood. His eyes went wide with astonishment. Clearly he hadn't been expecting that either.  
'Heero? What-?' I hand no answer. My expression must have been a mix of panic fear and confusion. My mind screaming, 'NO NO NO NO!' I punched out of my sitting stage in Wing, not even bothering for full power-up before punching the acceleration, headed home.  
'I'm coming love. Hold on just a sec. probably it's nothing, a fluke, not a problem. It'll be ok. I love you. I love you.' It was a litany more for my sake and I didn't even stop when I saw him fall forward. Well maybe then because at some point I started screaming.  
  
You mourned the death of you bloody valentine the night he died. You mourned the death of you bloody valentine one last time. Say "oh my Love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life. I don't know mush at all and I don't know wrong from right. All I know is that I love you tonight.  
  
I drove like a maniac to the hospital. My speed just under as fast as was possible. The hospital was surrounded many sirens blue and red and white flashing lights bearing wounded. I didn't care. The weather was shedding my tears which were waiting till there was no hope. This was a hospital, a place of miracles. He could still pull through.  
  
There was police and flashing lights. The rain came down so hard that night.  
  
I ran to his room. Surrounded by doctors, he was lying on that cold white hospital bed. He never liked white. I could see my answer in their faces, in the fact that some part of my mind had already put him past tense. 'NO!' the rest of me resisted. 'NO I won't believe it'. Shaking off the protesting nurse on my arm I ran to his side.  
  
The head line screamed "A lover died" no tell-tale heart was left to cry.  
  
I felt there was something missing. I knew what it was. Looking down at a cold empty shell that was the one thing I loved most. My heart had been stolen with the dead.  
  
You mourned the death of you bloody valentine the night he died. You mourned the death of you bloody valentine, one last time. Singing "oh my love, please don't cry. I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life. I don't know much at all and I don't know wrong from right. All I know is that I need you tonight.  
  
I picked up the lifeless hand, realizing what a huge part of my life was disappearing. I told the closed eyes that I'd avenged him at least. My chest hurt so badly. A second time I should have been there. I told him how I sunk into the OZ bunkers. He would have been proud of that accomplishment. How I made my move. Then blown the place up and ran back to him.Why had I not come sooner. Who cares about revenge? What can stand in the face of death? When all else fails. Even love hurts in the end.  
  
I stood outside his bedroom window. Standing over head he begged me not to do what I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you.  
  
I'm the one who's crying now. Hold a dead hand; hope somehow that it's not permanent. That I'll wake up and it'll be fine. I know it's not true.  
  
Oh my love. Please don't cry, I wash my bloody hands we'll start a new life. I don't know mush at all and I don't know wrong from right. All I know is that I love you tonight. 


End file.
